


For Blue Skies

by evilregal



Series: femslash100 prompts (2015) [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 10x16, the events of the day are catching up with Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #448: road

I stare out at the road; trees are passing by so fast it’s all a blur of lush green.   
  
We stop for dinner before returning to the hotel. Mechanical failure; we can’t fly home ‘til the morning.   
  
As soon as we get back to our room, I change and excuse myself to bed with the half-pretext of a headache.   
  
As if I can fool a profiler.   
  
I lie down with my back to her, hiding the tears that won’t stop now that they’ve started flowing. I hate to admit it, but I was terrified in that prison. Not so much for myself, but for Meg. She can’t lose me too.   
  
Soon, my silent tears turn to loud embarrassing sobs. I try to muffle them into the pillow, but it’s futile. My whole body is shaking, and I’m gasping for air, unable to catch my breath. I feel the mattress dip behind me and Jennifer puts her hand on my back, rubbing circles and telling me it’s okay, to let it all out.   
  
I turn around, instinctively seeking comfort, and she wraps her arms around me.   
  
“Distract me?” I ask once I’m calmer.   
  
She tells me stories about her son and the team before I joined the BAU. I let myself drift off, feeling so safe in her arms. Protected, cared for. I never want to leave the safety that is Jennifer Jareau.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! xx  
> Tumblr: charmingregal


End file.
